Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery
Nightmare Moon escapes/Regrouping at the library Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png|"Seize her!" Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|The guards preparing to charge at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|"Stand back, you fools!" Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png|She cackles. Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Ouch! Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist. Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Watch out, Cloud Kicker. Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Taking a quick nap. Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Escaping with the winds. Royal guards defeated S1E02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Applejack must have good reflection skills to be able to bite Rainbow's when she's about to fly off. Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon, escaping the Town Hall. Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away. Rainbow Dash "nighttime forever?" S1E02.png|"Nighttime? Forever?" Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png|"Where's she going?" Spike groggy S1E02.png|"We gotta stop Nightmare..." Twilight putting Spike to bed S1E02.png Spike sleeping in the dark S1E02.png Mess of books in the library S1E02.png Twilight searching elements S1E2.png|Twilight causing ruckus while searching for answers. Twilight stop night S1E2.png|"How can I stop Night Mare Moon?!" Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png|Back in the library, Twilight Sparkle looks for books on the elusive Elements of Harmony. Twilight not see it S1E2.png Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"And what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png|"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?" Twilight get cornered S1E2.png|Rainbow Dash cornering Twilight. Rainbow Dash "Are you a spy?" S1E02.png|"Are you a spy?" "I'm afraid not." Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|Applejack shows up and pulls back Rainbow Dash, telling her to "simmer down". Main 6 regroup S1E2.png|The Main 6 regroup. Applejack don't you S01E02.png|Applejack and the others, all have worried, concerned looks. Twilight read predictions S1E2.png|"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon." Twilight only can stop S1E2.png|"Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her..." Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png|"..but I don't know what they are, where to find them: I don't even know what they do!" Pinkie Pie finds the references guide S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png|Pinkie getting pushed away by Twilight. Twilight 'How did you find that' S1E02.png|"How did you find that?!" Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png|"It was under E!" Twilight oh...S1E2.png|"Oh..." Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png||"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known:" Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity side by side S1E02.png|"Kindness, Laughter, Generosity..." Applejack and Rainbow Dash side by side S1E02.png|"...Honesty and Loyalty." Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png|"The sixth is a complete mystery." Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png|"It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png|"It is located in what is now--" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|... the Everfree Forest! Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest Pinkie Pie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png|Pinkie: "Whee, let's go!" Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Pinkie making a derp face. Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png|Twilight: "Not so fast." Twilight appreciate offer S1E2.png|"I appreciate the offer." Twilight 'I'd rather do this on my own' S1E02.png|"but I'd really rather do this on my own." Applejack insists on accompanying Twilight S1E02.png|Applejack says, "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png|Applejack insists they all go in with her. Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png|The friends walk straight into the forest, agreeing to stick to Twilight "like caramel on a candy apple". Pinkie Pie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png|"Especially if there's candy apples in there." Pinkie Pie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png|"What? Those things are good." Twilight sighs before following her friends S1E02.png|Twilight sighs before following her friends into the forest. Cliffhanger: The element of honesty Starry sky over the Everfree Forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png|Twilight asks her friends, "So, none of you have been in here before?" Trees in the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|"Heavens no! Just look at it. It's dreadful!" Applejack is worried S1E2.png|"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png|As she speaks, the mist seeps into the cliff that they are walking on. Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png|"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie frightened S1E02.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png|"'Cause everypony who's ever come in..." Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png|"... has never..." Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png|"...come..." Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png|"OUT!" Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png|The cliff begins to fall... Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png|...and the ponies begin to fall off... Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dive in to save them. Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png|"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Rarity falling S01E02.png Rainbow Dash saves Pinkie Pie S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png|Fluttershy dives in to the rescue. Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png|Delicately grabs the Lady. Applejack sliding down cliff S1E02.png Applejack grabbing a branch S1E02.png|Quick! Grab the random plant! Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png|Twilight slides to the very edge of the cliff. Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png|Twilight hangs on for dear life. Applejack lets go of her vine S1E02.png|Applejack lets go of her vine. Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|"Hold on! I'm a-coming!" Twilight's hooves dangle over the edge S1E02.png|"Applejack! What do I do?!" Applejack grasping Twilight's hooves S1E02.png Applejack tells Twilight to let go S1E02.png|"Let go." Twilight you crazy S1E2.png|"Are you crazy?" Twilight let go S1E2.png|"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."" Applejack "Now listen here" S1E02.png|"Now listen here." Applejack "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth" S1E02.png|"What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight's eyes widen before she lets go S1E02.png|If you say so. Twilight act of faith S1E2.png Twilight screams while freefalling S1E02.png|''AHHHH!'' Twilight realizes that she has stopped falling S1E02.png|She stops falling. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Twilight sure is relieved. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png|Fluttershy: "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png|Twilight is grateful for what Applejack did. Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png|There goes Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png|The mist chooses its next peril for the friends. Nightmare Moon mist enrages manticore S1E02.png|... A manticore. Manny Roar's thorn: The element of kindness Rainbow flying over Twilight's head S1E02.png|"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh..." Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png|"Me and Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash loop-de-loop S1E02.png|"...loop-de-loop around and..." Twilight care less S1E2.png|"...WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." Twilight very grateful S1E2.png|"Yes, Rainbow, I was there. And I'm very grateful." Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|A wild Manticore appeared! Twilight get past S1E2.png|"We gotta get past him!" Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy is the only one who seems concerned about it. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|''Rawr!'' Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|Take that, you ruffian! Rarity 'Take that!' S1E2.png|How ya like me now? Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|MANTICORE used roar! Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|It's super effective! Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|Rarity runs away while Fluttershy quietly protests, "Wait!" Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack on the manticore's back. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|"Get along, little doggie!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as Applejack tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png|However, the manticore bucks Applejack off. Manticore full shot S1E2.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|"All yours, partner..." Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png|"I'm on it!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|Fluttershy's mane is blown aside by Rainbow Dash's flight. Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and the manticore. Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|The manticore powerfully smacks Dash with its tail. Twilight Rainbow! S1E2.png|Twilight cries, "Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png|Somepony do CPR! Twilight glaring at the manticore S1E02.png Manticore getting ready to charge S1E02.png Twilight and Applejack ready to charge S1E02.png|Ready to take action. Twilight bring it S1E2.png|This is the last straw for Twilight. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|The five friends charge. Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|At that moment, Fluttershy steps in their way and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png|Fluttershy has her ways with wild creatures. Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy walking up to the manticore. Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png|The friends are astonished to hear Fluttershy saying, "Shh... it's okay." Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy. Manticore looking at its paw S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png|"Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Rainbow Dash "little?" S1E02.png|"Little?" Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png|"Now this might hurt for just a second." Manticore roaring at Fluttershy S1E02.png Twilight and AJ worried about Fluttershy S1E02.png|"Fluttershy!" Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png|Manedrocles and the Manticore Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|The true Element of Kindness. Twilight and friends relieved S1E02.png Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Twilight know of thorn S1E2.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|"I didn't." Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png|"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's kindness S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle, With a cute smile. Thorn turning into indigo mist S1E02.png Giggle at the Ghosties: The element of laughter Rarity "my eyes need a rest" S1E02.png|"My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Moon blocked by cover of trees S1E02.png Rarity "I didn't mean that literally" S1E02.png|"Well, I didn't mean that literally." Blue mist weaving around Mane 6's hooves S1E02.png Blue mist seeping into a tree S1E02.png Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Fluttershy scared S01E02.png|''AHHH!'' Applejack "it's just mud" S1E02.png|"It's just mud." Applejack looking at spooky tree S1E02.png Applejack leaping away from first tree S1E02.png Twilight scared of the trees S1E02.png Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png|Fluttershy sees a scary face on a tree. Rarity and Rainbow Dash surrounded by scary trees S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|At first we were like "What the?" Scary Everfree Forest tree S1E02.png Twilight and friends surrounded by spooky trees S1E02.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|But then were like "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"(So much for not being afraid of anything, Rainbow Dash) Twilight and friends surprised by Pinkie's laughing S1E02.png Pinkie Pie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Pinkie Pie making faces at first tree S1E02.png|Making faces at the tree. Pinkie Pie displaced jaw S1E02.png|Looks like Pinkie was trying a little too hard... Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Pinkie Pie "don't you see?" S1E02.png|"Oh, girls, don't you see?" Pinkie Pie starting a song S1E2.png|"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do-o-own... Twilight tell me S1E2.png|'"Tell me she's not..." Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|The darkness and the shadows, Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|...they would always make me Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|fro-o-own..." Rarity "she is" S1E02.png|"She is..." Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw." Pinkie Pie bouncing around her friends S1E02.png|"But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|"Then what is?" Pinkie Pie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png|"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears...'" Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie Pie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png|Whoa! It really works! Maybe WE should try! Pinkie Pie "So..." S1E02.png|"So..." Pinkie what's wrong with your lips Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png|"Giggle at the ghostly!" Rainbow Dash laughing at a tree S1E02.png|"Guffaw at the grossly!" Rarity giggling S1E2.png|"Crack up at the creepy!" Applejack jumping S01E02.png|"Whoop it up with the weepy!" Twilight laugh S1E2.png|"Chortle at the kooky!" Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png|"Snortle at the spooky!" Pinkie Pie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|"if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming-" Pinkie Pie about to conclude the song S1E02.png|"-and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh..." Trees poofing back to normal S1E02.png|"Laugh!" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter. Twilight laugh face S1E2.png|Twilight and Pinkie, laughing. Steven Magnet's moustache: The element of generosity Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png|Their path is impeded by a river. Ponies poking out from behind Pinkie S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png|The six friends look on to a rather strange river. Mane 6 hearing someone crying S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|They encounter a sobbing sea serpent. Twilight "why are you crying?" S1E02.png|"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png|Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me..." Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png|"...and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off." Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png|"And now I look simply horrid!" Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png|What's soaking wet and irritated? Pinkie kinda looks like her filly self before the sonic rainboom. Applejack wet S01E02.png|"Oh, give me a break." "That's what all the fuss is about?" Rarity of course! S01E02.png|"Why, of course it is!" Rarity calls Rainbow Dash and Applejack insensitive S1E02.png|"How can you be so insensitive?" Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png|"Oh, just look at him." Twilight and friends surprised by Rarity S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|"Such lovely luminescent scales." Steven Magnet running a hand through his mane S1E02.png|"And your expertly coiffed mane." "Oh, I know, I know." Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png|"Your fabulous manicure." Steven Magnet feeling flattered S1E02.png|"It's so true!" Rarity "without your beautiful mustache" S1E02.png|"All ruined without your beautiful mustache." Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png|Rarity talking to the sea serpent. Steven Magnet "I'm hideous!" S1E02.png|"It's true, I'm hideous!" Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png|"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity nom S01E02.png|Biting off one of the serpent's scales. Steven Magnet teary eyed S1E02.png|"What did you do that for?" Rarity brandishing a serpent scale S1E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png|Shocked Applejack is shocked. Steven Magnet fainting S1E02.png Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Rarity, cutting off her beautiful tail.. Rarity's severed tail floating S1E02.png Steven Magnet's restored mustache S1E02.png Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png|Ooh my new mustache, I simply adore it! Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity "you look smashing!" S1E02.png|"You look smashing!" Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|''Rarity'' had cut off her tail for the serpent's mustache. Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season." Rarity "it'll grow back" S1E02.png|"Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight thinking about Rarity's action S1E2.png|She sure knows Generosity! Twilight Rainbow Dash break thought S1E2.png|"So would the mustache..." Twilight see progress S1E2.png|"We can cross now!" Twilight can cross now S1E2.png|Trotting happily though the water. Steven Magnet makes a path for the ponies S1E02.png|"Allow me!" Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Mane 6 crossing the serpent's pass. Fame vs Friendship: The element of loyalty The ponies approach the castle S1E02.png Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the distance S1E02.png Twilight gallops ahead S1E02.png Twilight almost there S1E2.png|Excited Twilight. Twilight near fall S1E2.png|A near death experience just happened. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png|''What's with you and falling off of cliffs?'' The ponies face the bridgeless chasm S1E02.png|Now what? Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Leave the job to Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Connecting the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash hears a voice S1E02.png Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|"Show yourself!" Rainbow Dash looking into the fog S1E02.png|''We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria.'' Rainbow Dash "who?" S1E02.png|"Who?" Rainbow Dash "oh, yeah, me!" S1E02.png Rainbow looks into the fog again S1E02.png|''We want you to join us...'' The Shadowbolts appear S1E02.png|"...the Shadowbolts!" Rainbow Dash puzzled S1E02.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|"We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest..." Shadowbolts S01E02.png|"...and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria..." RD listens to The Shadowbolts introducing themselves S1E02.png|"...but first we need..." Shadowbolt 1 "we need a captain" S1E02.png|"...a captain." Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|Rainbow knows she's TOTALLY ADORABLE! Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "the most magnificent" S1E02.png|"The most magnificent..." Rainbow Dash listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png|Yup. Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "swiftest" S1E02.png|"...swiftest..." Rainbow Dash "it's all true" S1E02.png|"It's all true." Shadowbolt whispering into RD's ear S1E02.png|"We need... you." Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|Dash is told that she would be the new Shadowbolts captain. Shadowbolt jumps in front of Dash S1E02.png|"Just let me tie this bridge real quick and--" "NO!" 'Them or us' S1E02.png|"It's them or us!" Rainbow struggles with her decision S1E02.png Rainbow's friends waiting across the bridge S1E02.png|"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" Twilight oh no S1E2.png|"Oh, no!" Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Seeing Rainbow with the Shadowbolts. Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png|Making the smoke too thick to hear Twilight's voice. Rainbow's friends concealed by fog S1E02.png|"Don't listen to them!" Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind Rainbow makes her decision S1E02.png|"...You." Shadowbolt pleased by Rainbow's decision S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "thank you for the offer" S1E02.png|"Thank you. For the offer, I mean." Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Did she just turn'' us down?!'' Rainbow turns the Shadowbolts down S1E02.png|"But I'm afraid I have to say no." The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Shadowbolts turn into mist S1E02.png Rainbow Dash flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png|She didn't leave her friends behind Mane 6 make their way across the bridge S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "I'd never leave my friends hangin" S1E02.png|"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Twilight think Rainbow Dash loyal S1E2.png|Loyalty, at its key. Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|The main cast entering the chamber with the elements. (Notice there are 6 now...) Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Twilight and friends looking at the Elements S1E02.png Elements of Harmony in stone form S1E02.png|The petrified Elements of Harmony. (...now there's five, where's that extra one?) Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png|Fluttershy with an element in her hooves. Twilight telling RD to be careful S1E02.png Pinkie Pie counting the Elements S1E02.png|One... two... three... four... Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png|There's only five! Mane 6 around the stone Elements S1E02.png|Where's the sixth? Twilight book said S1E2.png|Bring forth the sixth element! Applejack questioning the sixth element's spark S1E02.png|"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Twilight not sure S1E2.png|Stand back girls. Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png|Twilight going to use magic on the elements. Applejack come on S01E02.png|"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Ponies giving Twilight privacy S1E02.png Blue mist enters the chamber S1E02.png Blue mist encircles the Elements S1E02.png Twilight magic use S1E2.png|Ah.. Elements start spinning around S1E02.png Twilight ahhh S1E2.png|...What's going on?! Ponies hear Twilight's voice S1E02.png Elements caught in a whirlwind S1E02.png Twilight in surprise S1E02.png Twilight jumps into the whirlwind S1E02.png Twilight and the Elements vanish S1E02.png|She's gone! Twilight goes missing S1E2.png|"Where did she go?" Applejack "Twilight, where are you?" S1E02.png|Applejack calling for Twilight, who has disappeared. Rarity "look!" S1E2.png|"Look!" Applejack come on S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png|"Come on!" Finding the "spark" Twilight appears in the throne room S1E02.png Twilight see Nightmare S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|A Wild Nightmare Moon Appareared! Twilight looking at Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Twilight hmph S1E2.png|You're going to have to deal with me! Twilight not backing down S1E2.png|Remember they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png|"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Twilight charges with her magic S1E02.png Twilight charging through the throne room S1E02.png Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Twilight charging forward S1E2.png|Fight! Nightmare moon running S1E2.png|Twilight versus Nightmare Moon. Twilight teleportation S1E2.png|Twilight using magic. Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon, gasping. Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png|What? Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png|Ha! Twilight reappears next to the Elements S1E02.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png|Ow, my head. Twilight looking down at the Element S1E02.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png|Come on, just one more try. Nightmare Moon has a purple wing S1E2.png|For some reason, Nightmare Moon has a purple wing instead of a black one. Whoopsies! Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png|''Nightmare Moon'' is not pleased. Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png|Using magic, in hopes to find the 'spark'. Twilight spark S1E2.png|Almost there... Twilight not spark expected S1E2.png|Thrown back. Twilight did it work S1E2.png|Ouch! Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png|"No! No!" Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png|Aww yeah! Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png|Oh no! The spark! It's...It's... Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png|...gone. Twilight where six element S1E2.png|Ah...*gasp*. Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png|About to smash the elements. Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png|Hooves held high. Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png|All hope lost. Nightmare Moon "thinking you could defeat me" S01E02.png|"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me!" Nightmare Moon "now you will never see your princess" S01E02.png|"Now you will never see your princess..." Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png|"...or your sun!" Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png|"The night will last..." Nightmare Moon "forever!" S01E02.png|"...FOREVER! Mwahahaha!" Defeating Nightmare Moon: The element of magic Twilight frighted S1E2.png|''WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?!'' Twilight hear friends S1E2.png|Wait! Is that...? Twilight sees ponies' shadows S1E02.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.png|Sparkling eyes. Twilight you think destroy S1E2.png|"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png|"Well, you're wrong..." Twilight because spirits S1E2.png|"...because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right..." Dramatic reveal that the Mane Six are the Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|"...here." Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png|Ooh no, that's not happening! Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png|"Applejack represents the element of..." Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png|"...honesty." Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion..." Fluttershy in the manticore's grip S1E02.png|"...represents the spirit of...kindness!" Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|"What happened to my eyes?" Pinkie Pie ecstatic S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie gets... Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|The Element of Laughter! Rarity levitating her severed tail S1E02.png|"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!" Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty! Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "you still don't have the sixth element" S01E02.png|"You still don't have the sixth element!" Nightmare Moon "the spark didn't work" S01E02.png|"The spark didn't work!" Twilight but it did S1E2.png|"But it did!" Twilight different kind S1E2.png|"A different kind of spark!" Twilight "the very moment I realized" S1E02.png|"I felt it the very moment I realized..." Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|"...how happy I was to hear you..." Rarity happy S01E02.png|"...to see you..." Twilight realizes that they are her friends S1E02.png|"...how much I cared about you." Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E02.png|"The spark ignited inside me..." Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png|"...when I realized that you all..." Twilight calls the other ponies "my friends!" S1E02.png|"...are my friends!" Twilight there it is S1E2.png|Here comes another element again! The Element of Magic appears S1E02.png|Lo! The Element of Magic stone orb appears! Element of Magic hovers over Twilight S1E02.png Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png|Shield yourself, it's your only protection. Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png|"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all..." Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|"...it creates the sixth element: the element of..." The Element of Magic S01E02.png|"MAGIC!" Fluttershy's Element necklace about to form S1E02.png|Fluttershy's element is about to be created... Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png|...and it is! Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Pinkie likes it. Hey, Dash she likes it! Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|Applejack and Rarity.. Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png|The five elements joined by the six. Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png|By our powers combined... Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png|Incoming! Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon, feeling a little Tired. Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png|Whoa! Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png|Critical hit! Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png|This cannot be! Main 6 auras S1E2.png|The magic within. Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The ponies activating the Elements of Harmony. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Now Twilight has glowing eyes. Reunion of the Royal Sisters Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png|Battle fatigue The ponies waking up S1E2.png|Whoa... that was a wild ride... Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|"Everypony ok?" Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity rejoicing after being reunited with her tail. Fluttershy compliment Rarity S01E02.png|Rarity reunites with her tail. Fluttershy pointing out similarity between Rarity's necklace and cutie mark S1E02.png|"No." Fluttershy points out Rarity's necklace S1E02.png|"Your necklace." Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|"It looks just like your cutie mark." Rarity "so does yours" S1E02.png|"So does yours." Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Fluttershy with her necklace. Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|"Aw yeah!" Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Twilight with her element. Twilight's crown S1E2.png|It sure looks good on me.. Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png|Sweet victory. Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png|You've all done fantastic Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png|The light... it speaks... The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png|Princess Celestia! The ponies bow down to Princess Celestia S1E02.png|Bowing down to Princess Celestia. Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png|Happy to be reunited with her mentor. Twilight Celestia Hugs S1E02.png|I missed you, Princess. Princess Celestia "I knew you could do it" S1E02.png|"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Twilight you told S1E2.png|"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale." Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png|"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more." Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png|"I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her." Twilight smiling at Celestia S1E02.png|"But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon is no more; this is Princess Luna. Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png|Princess Luna with her eyes closed. Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png|Luna, still lying on the floor, opens her eyes to see Princess Celestia. Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png|"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png|I've missed you, you know... Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shocked S1E2.png|They're... SISTERS!? Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png|Full of regret. Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png|The Main 6 watch Celestia try to make peace with Luna. Rarity says,"I love her mane!" Pinkie Pie falls over from leaning too much S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie loses her balance from leaning over too much. Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png|Looking down... Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|I want my SISTER!!!!!!!!!!! Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png|Suddenly Luna. Swanlestia S1E2.png|I thought Celestia was the sun princess, not the swan princess Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|''I missed you, big sister.'' Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|The sisters are finally reunited after 1000 years. Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|Pinkie Pie crying. Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png|Why is it that I always cry during such a happy ending? Party! Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png|"A party!" Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|One of the first appearances of Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings. Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png|The ponies running to Pinkie's party. Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Ponies, all going to Pinkie's celebration. Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Spike welcoming back Twilight S1E02.png|''Twilight! Where did you go?'' Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Spike giving Twilight a hug. Princess Celestia looking at the crowd S1E02.png|Regal and radiant Celestia. Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Princess Luna, still upset over what happened. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Ooh... Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|...Awwh, that was so sweet. Twilight Sparkle sad S1E2.png|Twilight sad. Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|"Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" (Note tail on cutie mark.) Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|"Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends..." Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png|"...I have to leave them." Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|"Spike, take a note please." Spike composing Celestia's decree S1E02.png|"I, Princess Celestia..." Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|"...hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria." Twilight's friends standing side by side S1E02.png|"She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings..." Twilight listening to Celestia S1E02.png|"...from her new home in Ponyville." Main ponies together S01E02.png|I love my new best friends! Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Spike animation error S1E2.png|Spike got a tad too excited. (animation error) Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png|See, I told you Twilight has lots and lots of new friends. Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png|The first of Pinkie's many breakages of the fourth wall. Pinkie Pie iris out 1 S1E02.png|Pinkie looking at the screen. Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Gassssp! pl:Przyjaźń to Magia/Galeria